To Win What You Want
by Raika Shien
Summary: With Uryuu desperate to regain his powers, Ryuuken proposes another deal. One with far greater consequences. Warning: Incest, Yaoi.


Finally joined and thought I might as well post this fic I wrote back in 2008. I've made some revisions (mostly reducing paragraph size) so this is different to the version you might find on my livejournal account. Re-reading this might not have been such a good idea since it left me quite hot under the covers. Need to take a cold shower now.

**Title: **To Win What You Want

**Pairing: **Ryuuken/Uryuu

**Summary: **With Uryuu desperate to regain his powers, Ryuuken proposes another deal. One with far greater consequences.

**Warning: **Incest, Yaoi and pure, full-on sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters in this story.

~oOo~

Standing opposite the full-length bathroom mirror, Ishida observed the figure staring back at him. Washed out complexion, long lanky limbs and un-remarkable clothing. Nothing Ishida saw before him made him think that this person was anything significant when it came to beauty. Turning away, hands lifted to his chest to pull at the shirt zip, slowly revealing the hidden skin to his eyes.

A small faint red line two inches below his right collarbone caught his attention first, followed by the soft nicks that spread across Ishida's stomach. Ishida let the shirt flutter down to the floor and brought the palm of his hand to the almost healed thin gash that ran down from the shoulder to midway his arm. Next trousers fell to the floor, joining the shirt and Ishida gracefully pulled the cotton underwear down his legs. The bending allowed him to see clearly the mark of a wound that now looked closer to a welt, curving horizontally around the top of his inner thigh.

The bathroom light made clear the almost countless cuts and scrapes that covered his skin. Ishida once again turned to the full length mirror and scrutinized the form standing there. He saw how the pristine pale skin seemed glowing in contrast to the ruby patterns that decorated him across his slim lean body and along his lengthy arms and legs.

What stood out the most however, was the scar that emblazoned Ishida's chest. Five thin lines fanning out from a single point, a burn rather than a cut that would be there for the rest of his life to mark him as a Quincy. Yes, with what Ishida saw in front of him he was pleased for not only did all these cuts and wounds and scars bring him the powers of a Quincy, it also brought him the one man he had recently come to desire so greatly, the one man that he should never be able to have. It brought him Ishida Ryuuken.

Ishida lowered himself into the hot water and hissed slightly at the stinging pain from his wounds. Once seated in the bath he let the heat wash over him, tipping his head back to rest it against the tile wall. Eyes closing as the warmth soaked into him, Ishida thought back to how this all began. After having returned from Soul Society, Ishida was sure that though he had lost his ability to manipulate spirit particles he would still be able to fare reasonably well against any hollow due to the provisions that he had taken in filling up the silver tubes. He was wrong. Not only had he not noticed the Arrancar soon enough, the tubes of spirit particles were useless against it's regeneration speed. He could do nothing but be kicked to the ground as the Arrancar moved over him to make it's final blow.

Ishida was proved wrong but the worst of it was that he was proved to be wrong in front of someone he had loathed for so long, his father. Ishida had been left feeling embarrassed and angry as his father spouted unending insults of Ishida's incompetence and lack of skill,

"..And that's why you are a fool. I told you didn't I? I have no interest and you have no talent".

These words had infuriated Ishida so much that it had left him completely unprepared for the deal that his father had proposed next. His father would give him his power's back on the condition that he never have anything to do with the Shinigami again. That had surprised Ishida enough that it took some time before he thought to answer his father's proposal.

In the bath Ishida chuckled lightly to himself. Fingers glided across his wet skin, smoothing over taught muscles as he thought to himself that if he had taken the extra time to think before agreeing, he would probably not be in the situation he was now in. Ishida laughed again, he was glad that he had not.

He never would have thought that down in that basement a second proposal would be made. This second condition sounded so absurd to Ishida when he thought about it again clearly, laying in the bath. 'His father would give him his powers back and would allow him to associate with the Shinigami _if_ he could successfully avoid all his attacks. If not Ishida would become _HIS_.' When laid out clearly like that, Ishida could see how outrageous even the idea of it was. What unforgivable boundaries it would cross yet at the time, Ishida had been unable to refuse.

Days were spent in the underground training room below the hospital and Ishida was able to tell that something had changed about the gaze the elder Ishida cast on him. At first he wasn't able to tell if Ishida Ryuuken's eyes were _predatory_due to the active chase they were partaking in or if it was something else, something more undefined.

A new sort of tension has arisen between them in the chamber. The man that hunted Ishida down left him feeling what he thought was anxiety; heart beating hard, adrenaline rush halting his breath. Except that it didn't leave him when he found respite and was alone. There were times when Ryuuken was at an advantage in the chase.

Bow poised, ready to release at Ishida who had been pressed into the wall by his father. He was able to feel the heat across his bare torso, the shirt having been ripped and the fastenings made useless. Ryuuken had tilted his face forward to an intimate distance in front of his son's. Ishida, in this predicament was unable to do anything, his body frozen and caught in the tense atmosphere till his father abruptly pulled away. Ishida had then woken from that daze and quickly used that chance to escape from that attack. Alone, Ishida had finally been able to recognise what those encounters, the tension and the looks between them were; it was pure _lust._

It wasn't long after that that Ishida Ryuuken made his second proposal. It was made whilst once again Ishida's skills and ability were being slated. Ishida could feel his insides burning with the wish that he could show his father that he had the skill and ability to prove that he was a great Quincy. To have it so that his father never looked down on him again as he had been doing so all these years. Incensed, he rose to the bait without thought, he wanted to prove that it was possible for him to not only regain his Quincy powers but he could do it without a mark on him. Back then, Ishida had been so riled that it had not even occurred to him the consequences of what would happen if he lost.

Under the water, Ishida rested his hands against his stomach. Eyes opened again and he peered down at his body to the erection that began to protrude upwards. Fingers travelled down his stomach over the soft wet curls to the base of his penis. There he softly rubbed the pads of his index finger and thumb, lazily caressing the skin wanting to draw out the pleasurable sensation the touch was causing. Ishida brought his other hand and lightly fingered the cut that rested just below his collarbone. That cut was the first of his downfall.

When Ishida got that cut from a barely missed shot, he at first felt an overwhelming sense of defeat but that only lasted until a few seconds later when he faced his father standing close in front of him. It had then dawned on him again what it was that he had agreed to. Intense blue eyes stared back at him, drawing him in. Ishida began stepping back when his father had asked him if he was afraid. That halted Ishida. He didn't want his father to see the truth and so his pride made him answer that he was not. Ryuuken had only smirked when he swiftly moved his mouth to over his son's.

Immediately stunned, Ishida did not move as he felt the lips pressed against his. He noted that they were surprisingly soft as arms came around him and pulled him into the kiss. Ishida's lips opened to gasp at the surprising action Ryuuken took but the gasp never came out as his father's tongue slipped between them. The tongue slid over his tenderly, coaxing a response from Ishida's own. He let his eyes close as he couldn't keep them open whilst receiving such sensations from Ryuuken. Now active in the kiss, moaned into his father's mouth, his mind completely absorbed in the sucking and tonguing over and between his lips. It was when Ishida moved to grip at Ryuuken's shoulders that Ryuuken removed his arms from Ishida's back and pulled his son away, a thin trail of saliva connecting between them. With just that, Ryuuken had turned and left.

That was only the first many encounters, the proof of which was marked all over Ishida's body. He would never admit this to his father but as the chase went on, though Ishida was indeed tired, he had slowed a lot more than he should have. All just so that it would be easier to be caught and thus ensuing another sexual _penalty_.

In the bath, Ishida was now firmly gripping his cock in his hand with his other hand holding him steady in the water. The thought of their first kiss together inflamed his swollen penis and had him now fully absorbed in pleasuring himself. Stroking up and down the length, Ishida could barely keep himself quiet as he thought of the experiences they've shared thus far since that kiss.

Times such as when Ryuuken had sent shivers down his spine by caressing his chest and playing with his sensitised nipples. The time when Ryuuken had slipped his hands into Ishida's underwear and proceeded rub him sensuously till he could not take anymore. When Ryuuken stood behind and had fisted and stroked him whilst using the other hand to penetrate him from behind, making Ishida rock back and forth like a slave to pleasure. All these memories flooded Ishida's mind. What had affected him most was his father's kisses. They were so varied that Ishida could not compare each one to the last. Sometimes wild and hard, sometimes slow and long, sometimes teasing but always passionate.

Ishida was now furiously pumping himself into his fist, water splashing violently as he neared orgasm. He reflected back on their last encounter which had been the most heated of them all. Ryuuken had uncharacteristically kneeled in front of his son and proceeded lick at the engorged head of Ishida's penis before taking the hardened flesh all the way into his mouth whilst simultaneously thrusting his fingers into Ishida's tightened hole. Screaming, Ishida had come instantly into his father's hot mouth, who drank it down without delaying. This image brought Ishida right on the verge of orgasm, however in that bath there was still something that held him back from tipping over the edge.

Knowing what that was, Ishida knew that he shouldn't do it considering how dangerous it was but he couldn't stop himself. He removed the hand that was holding onto the edge of the bath, keeping his head upright above the water and placed it to his entrance. He penetrated his well used hole easily in the water and with nothing to hold him up, his head went under the water's surface. Submerged, Ishida vigorously rubbed his cock, his fingers desperately trying to reach that place whilst holding onto his breath as best he could. His long digits found that place and began to pound hard directly onto his prostate.

Ishida's already water-blurred vision flared with intense colour as he began to come. Hips bucking under the water, he opened his mouth in orgasm, sperm releasing from his fountain as his moving hands continued their frenzied pace. Eventually the intense waves of orgasm began to subside and Ishida's mind slowed into an unusually sleepy state until he remembered that he was essentially drowning under the water. He shot his hands to the edge of the bath and pulled himself up and coughed and wheezed as his lungs took in air again, head spinning from both the orgasm and lack of air. His mind and body settled, Ishida took care to stand up and rinse himself clean of his release.

With all that gone on between Ishida and Ryuuken, he had yet to be the one that pleasured Ryuuken. This annoyed him as he felt the lust he felt for his father grow with time. He wanted to see, taste and touch Ryuuken so badly that it was on his mind constantly. Once again looking into the mirror, Ishida saw himself with new eyes. The deep blue irises, pink face, lips darkened to a deep almost crimson colour and the flush of red that spread across Ishida's creamy skin showed him that this creature was completely different to the one that he first perceived when looking into that mirror. With this form, Ishida was sure that he would have the confidence to go ahead with his decision. Now that Ishida had taken the final and most significant hit to the chest, there should not be anything left to keep them from fulfilling the conditions of that second proposal made by his father. Ishida Uryuu will become _his_.

~oOo~

Ishida Ryuuken sat at his desk tending to papers that had been neglected, trying to keep his mind off the growing bulge in the trousers of his white suit and off the one person left in the world he should not be thinking of in such a way. Things had been like this quite often lately. Him trying to keep his mind busy, not be thinking of his son lustfully but that was always a harder task than he had originally thought. The encounters that Ryuuken had indulged in with his son only served to heighten his desire instead of relieving him of the urges that he had stored for years now.

It was something he should have expected when he considered how beautiful Uryuu had become. Only the other night Ryuuken had come home to find Uryuu leaving the bathroom, his hair wet and plastered to the back of his neck where rivulets of water running down his nape and down his long back. Wearing only a small towel at his waist Uryuu turned and greeted him, allowing Ryuuken to see the suspicious reddening that spread across Uryuu's front. The type of reddening that Ryuuken had only seen appear on his son after climaxing. The temptation to grapple Uryuu to the floor and fuck him then and there was almost too great. Almost but Ryuuken held himself back, just as he had done all these years. Soon all that waiting and recent planning would come to fruition.

These desires were so strong and had been with him for so long that Ryuuken had wondered how they had began to form. Looking back at their relationship, it probably had come about from the jealousy that arose from seeing his son with his father. Watching them train together in the distance Ryuuken could see the glee in Uryuu's young eyes that were pointed at Ishida Souken. As Ryuuken had neared he could easily see the happiness that was replaced by disappointment on Uryuu's face when Ryuuken turned up to collect Uryuu, spelling the end of Uryuu's time with his grandfather.

Ryuuken did not like what it was he meant to his son but as a doctor with a family to provide for, it was simply impossible for Ryuuken to have the time to train Uryuu himself. Leaving the training to his father turned out to be a mistake as it led his proud and impulsive son to harbour the hopes of fighting hollows for others in the future instead of using it only for self defence and leading a normal life. In jealousy and anger, Ryuuken had tried to stop Uryuu from training many times, telling him that it would be foolish for a person of his skill to keep training when he would only be hurt but Uryuu was not able to understand that reasoning. It meant that to Uryuu, Ryuuken was figure of control and hatred.

Ryuuken left it at that, feelings of resentment grew on both sides after his father died. It was some time after that that those emotions began to change into something completely different to an intensity that almost consumed him. Ryuuken became increasingly aware of his son's presence around him in the house. He remembered coming home one day to find his son lying on his stomach on the floor, watching the television.

Gazing down at his son, his eyes raked over Uryuu's body from his dark hair, along his back and resting on the globes of firm flesh that was Uryuu's butt. Suddenly coming back to his senses, he clasped a hand over his mouth. Shocked at what he had been thinking, Ryuuken could only respond by telling Uryuu angrily to clear up his mess and go and do his homework. After that the strength of Ryuuken's control was tested many times as he frequently watched his blossoming son.

Unfortunately their relationship steadily got worse as Ryuuken tried to push his son away and protect him from his overwhelming urges. Uryuu only taking Ryuuken's efforts of distancing himself as evidence of Ryuuken's opinion that he was not good enough. The conclusion of all this was that Uryuu moved out and estranged himself from his father. Ryuuken was content with that, if it meant that his son was safe from himself, then he would be willing to let Uryuu live by himself.

That reasoning had satisfied Ishida Ryuuken until he had come to learn what Uryuu had tasked himself with since coming into contact with the Shinigami. That his son would be so reckless made anger surge within him. After all the pains that Ryuuken had gone to protect his son and offer him the best, only to be wasted for the people that had brought so much pain and destruction to his kind!

To learn that Uryuu had headed off to Soul Society with his small sense of pride and proceeded lose his still undeveloped powers and almost lose his life at that moment made Ryuuken understand how futile his efforts had been. That futility led Ryuuken to conclusion that he might as well try to take hold of his son, now that the chances of him losing Uryuu forever were so high. With that in mind he had set about coming up with a plan to finally take Uryuu using the one thing that he knew his son wanted the most at the moment, the thing that had caused so much of the discord between them, his Quincy powers.

Coming up with the deal was not difficult. Ryuuken knew that with the idea he had come up with, he would win either way. For Ryuuken to lose, his son would have to survive the training and regain his Quincy powers without being hurt in any way but of course that would be impossible since the only way for Uryuu to regain his powers would be to take an arrow to the right of his heart. Victory was assured and even then, if Uryuu had refused to the conditions of the second deal, the first deal would still be in place, stopping his son from ever seeing the Shinigami again, thus giving Ryuuken time to try again. Ryuuken could only win however, the thought of having to let more time pass was an undesirable one. He had already waited many years and was loathe to wait any more but fortunately thanks to a character trait that his son always pretended he didn't have, it seemed that he wouldn't have to wait any longer.

Ryuuken was always able to see in his son an impulsivity that wasn't inherited from himself. As much as his son had always tried to hide this with his apparent calm reasoning, Uryuu's rashness was very much evident to Ryuuken. An example of which being when Ryuuken learned how easily Uryuu lost his powers as well as how he had led the Bount into Soul Society. Even in Uryuu's youth this was apparent. He could recall times when he would come home to find the house a mess and his son clinging to some forsaken animal, obstinately refusing to part with it. Now there was a trait that Ryuuken **could**see was inherited from himself. Uryuu was stubborn and knowing that, Ryuuken was now going to use that stubbornness and impulsivity to his advantage. All he had to do was to rile his son to a point where he wouldn't refuse. From then on, everything would be in motion.

Sitting in his office, Ryuuken was glad with how things had turned out. Everything had progressed how he had predicted except for one thing and that was himself. After all this time, finally coming to a decision and eager for his scheme to progress, he was not expecting to have doubts over what he was doing at this point. They began to form during their first kiss. Ryuuken was confident as to what he was doing, aggressively plundering his son's mouth until he felt, instead of struggling to pull away, his son beginning to respond to his touch. Uryuu bringing his hands up to cling onto his father's shoulders. Ryuuken broke himself away and left. As headstrong and determined he had been in his devising and operating to gain his son, he had never intended to have Uryuu as such a willing partner. Although Ryuuken wouldn't push himself so far as to hurt his son physically, to have Uryuu resist in any form would at least mean that Ryuuken could save Uryuu from blaming himself.

From then on, Ryuuken tried to keep himself uninvolved whilst pleasuring his son, not wanting to relinquish his sexual advances but yet not allowing himself to partake in their activities either. Temptation however was beginning to have too strong a hold on him. Unsure of how much longer he could resist, he had come to a decision that he would let Uryuu choose whether they should cross the final line. From the gratification and contentment that could be seen on Uryuu's face when receiving Ryuuken's touch, it wasn't hard for him to guess what choice his son would make. Although, whilst fingering through papers and disregarding the emergent swelling between his legs, he would never have guessed the _way_his son would make his choice.

~oOo~

Beneath the hospital within the large training chamber, the whistling and resultant thundering of arrows echoed off of hard stone. Three hours had passed and Ishida had found that he was beginning to tire but today he would not allow this to slow him down. Training as they usually did at night, the air was charged with an extra sense of competition now that Ishida finally had the ability to fight back. His determination and resolve meant that as of yet, his father had not even come close to catching him.

Increasing his pace, Ishida ran to a large block of stone that was located in the highest corner of the chamber. Hidden behind the block with his reiatsu smothered, Ishida was able to easily observe the room. Stillness filled the air and the vantage point still offered no view of his father. Closing his eyes, Ishida decided to try and sense him instead which was no mean feat considering the strange quality of the stone to obstruct reiatsu. All that Ishida could do was to concentrate on the space around him like a spider, attentively waiting for it's prey to tread across the threads of his web.

Sure enough Ishida felt those threads quiver, he opened his eyes and slowly peeked down from the edge, there was Ishida Ryuuken. Standing with his bow not poised but still enlarged to show the weapon's readiness. Ishida bid his time a bit longer, waiting for the moment when Ryuuken would retract his bow. Observing Ryuuken from above, Ishida could feel a now familiar heat gather at his groin. Seeing that man, Ishida was finding it hard to hold back his need, for not long now would he be able to touch and feel him as he had been unable to do so from the beginning. Spying the bow in his father's hand shrink in size, Ishida felt the time had come and with his own bow at the ready he swiftly lunged from his perch.

Landing on the floor behind Ryuuken, Ishida leaped again over the man releasing an arrow that only marginally scored flesh and hitting instead the bow that was held in Ryuuken's hand, sending it clattering far across the floor. Ishida turned to see the surprise on his father's face and small trickle of blood running down Ryuuken's fingers. This was the first time since the training began, since the deal, since ever, that Ishida had an advantage over Ryuuken. Walking over to the bow, Ishida picked it up and gripped it in his hands for a few seconds. Slowly walking back with purpose Ishida began to speak.

"So tell me," Ishida paused to look straight into his father's eyes, "what do I get for this?". Palming the bow in his hands, Ishida saw the puzzled look on his father's face and continued. "Our deal is that if your arrow reaches me, you get to do as you will with me," stepping closer, Ishida was soon drawn up, face to face with Ryuuken, "So if my arrow reaches you, what do I get in retribution?"

"Retribution?"

"Surely with all the times I've allowed you access to my body, you don't mean to deny me the chance to make benefit of this rare advantage?" Ryuuken had no answer as Ishida brought his hand up to rest on his chest. "Good."

With that Ryuuken was unable to react as spirit threads flared out from his son. Amassing into cord-like bundles, the spirit threads rapidly wrapped around Ryuuken's shoulders from under his arms as well as round his wrists that lay at his side, a single unwound thread of which stemmed the blood that was flowing from arrow cut fingers. Ishida, with his hand still on his fathers chest tried to focus his reiatsu there. He could feel it working as he increasing the pressure of his hand, spirit threads that bound his father pulled Ryuuken back till he was rested flat against the wall.

Standing back a bit, Ishida looked at his father and smirked in a way that was not unlike Ryuuken himself. He brought his right hand up again only this time to rest his fingertips against his father's lips. "I guess I'll begin getting even then." The hand moved to the edge of Ryuuken's collar and proceeded to tug the shirt forcefully, sending buttons flying in a way that was fit for the contempt that Ishida had for them. Ishida snaked his fingers down the now exposed chest, revelling at the feel of the muscles that Ishida had longed to touch. He let his hand travel further down to belt of Ryuuken's trousers which his fingers skipped in favour of the growing mound that lay below it. Ishida cupped and gently raked his nails over the swelling earning a quiet moan from his father. Ishida himself moaned too as he felt the shape of it through the fabric.

Lowering to his knees, Ishida undid the belt and looked up to make sure he had his father's attention. Finding hazed eyes looking back at him, Ishida caught the metal zip between his teeth and pulled down. He trembled slightly with excitement as he slowly sought to pull the top of Ryuuken's underwear down over the bulge. Finally Ishida was rewarded with the prize of his winning arrow as Ryuuken's erection sprang forth in front on him. Already large and throbbing, Ishida didn't hesitate to clasp his fingers around it and feel heat emanating from it.

He began to caress the erection, hold it gently at the base and tightening his grip as he pulled upwards nearly reaching the head before returning again to the base. Slowly he took in the dips and bumps of veins, committing it to memory when warm drips of precome fell onto the V between his thumb and index finger, running down towards his wrist. Ishida stilled his hand around the penis and looked up at Ryuuken. Glad to see that there was at least some discomposure to his father's usually stoic face, without breaking eye contact, Ishida trailed his tongue from his wrist, up his hand to the flesh of the manhood catching the precious salty precome that flowed down. Tensing that tongue into a pointed tip, he licked the underside with a barely there pressure before taking in the whole head of the penis straight into his burning mouth.

Ryuuken, even though held back by the cords at his shoulders, still tried to propel himself into the mouth that took him. The sight before him, of his son wrapping his soft pink lips around his arousal, was almost indescribable but, he soon found, this was nothing to the actual sensation of the wet tongue tracing the slit of his penis. Teasingly, Ishida took his time in gliding his tongue over the skin surrounding the head, as one hand steadily stroked upwards from the hilt. The other hand pressed his fathers hips back against the force pushing them forward. Gradually taking more in to his mouth, Ishida noticed how his father had begun to rhythmically thrust into him.

Ishida abruptly pulled off his mouth and firmly squeezed the base of the cock producing a frustrated groan from Ryuuken which pleased Ishida greatly. With narrowed eyes and a half smile on his face, Ryuuken thought he looked too cocky, forgive the phrase but was in no mood to complain as Ishida licked the moisture off his lips in an untrained seductive manner though this only lasted till Ishida spoke.

"What's wrong Ryuuken? Your mask seems to be slipping. If I knew I was going to be afforded a sight like this, I would have done this a long time ago. Maybe I should make you beg, Ryuuken. You would beg for me wouldn't you, Ryuuken?" This sparked rage from Ryuuken. It was true that in this situation that his son had the upper hand but Uryuu was sorely wrong if he thought that after only this amount of training, he would have enough skill to rival Ryuuken's.

"You've let your mouth run on too far. Don't get above yourself, Uryuu." Tensing his reiatsu at the focal points, the restraints around his body were torn apart with abrupt flashes of blue light. With his son momentarily blinded, he used this opportunity to take hold of Uryuu's shoulders and push him back, knocking his head hard against the floor. Pinned to the ground, arms pointing out from his body and shirt open, it seemed that Ishida had become more like a captured butterfly than a spider in this web. Ryuuken pressed his body flat atop him, his large arousal grinding against Ishida's burgeoning one. Mouth to ear, Ryuuken whispered.

"It seems to me that you are the one who is begging, with this lewd body of yours," a hand was brought up to pinch severely at a nipple causing blood to rush to the tip, "the number of times you have exposed yourself to me, seducing me so wantonly," Ryuuken said between kisses to the uncovered neck, "you should be ashamed of yourself." Ryuuken then sucked at the reddening that coloured the neck, making Ishida tremble beneath him. "This time I will not stand for your insolence." Mouth to mouth now, Ryuuken proceeded to devour him.

Ishida once again lost himself in that kiss, all thoughts of dominating over Ryuuken diminishing as hot moist lips attacked his own. The only sounds that could be heard were the wet moans emitted from both of them as well the clinking of a buckle being undone and zipper being opened. Not that any of the latter came to Ishida's attention. Ishida was not able to tell when it was that his trousers and underwear had been removed from him, leaving almost naked except for the white shirt which lay hanging off his shoulders. Ryuuken licked and nipped a path down from Ishida's neck to his nipple where he caught it between his teeth and lightly tugged. Ryuuken smoothed his hands over Ishida's hips and slid them round to the soft cheeks, clasping the flesh before pulled upwards to grind their naked cocks together. Ishida could only shake from all the ministrations to his body, clawing at the chest above him.

Sensing that just this simple stimulation to Ishida's body could easily set off his orgasm, Ryuuken halted. Puzzled, Ishida looked up to his father's face but was offered no clue as to what he would do next. Clutching Ishida's left hand with his right, Ryuuken wrenched at it, spinning Ishida onto his front and lay against him again, this time bringing his cock to the cleft of Ishida's butt. Ishida sighed in pleasure at the hot breath that fluttered the hair against his ear and the nape of his neck. Ryuuken was amused to find his son lift his hips up of the floor to rub against him.

"So slutty, Uryuu." Sitting back, Ryuuken palmed the raised cheeks in front of him before pulling them apart and with aching lust, he saw the twitching hole. Having never done so before during their _encounters_, Ryuuken surprised Ishida by placing his mouth over the hole, licking over the ring before inserting it into the crevice. Eyes wide, Ishida cried out. It was a thing Ishida would never have imagined his father would condescend himself to do, to lick him out. Then again before the training had started, Ishida would never have imagined his father would want him standing near to him let alone any of the other things that had happened since.

A finger was now slipped in whilst the tongue continued to soften the rim, gently teasing Ishida open as the thrusting began, searching for that important spot. Ishida shamelessly whined as he tried to rock himself back on to the digit which was joined by a second and not long after, a third. Ryuuken was thankful that they had taken things slow before, as his son's hole opened to the thrusts with barely any resistance now and brought only blissful satisfaction to Ishida. Ishida was in heaven with his gland being prodded at so intensely, his cock leaking juice onto the floor below him and all coherent thought gone.

Judging it was time, Ryuuken yanked his hand from Ishida's posterior, who then wailed in annoyance at the loss of stimulation. Ryuuken ignored him and turned his son around again to lay him on his side. Straddling the leg that lay on the floor, Ryuuken pulled the other leg to rest on his shoulder, thereby scissoring Ishida in a way that left his body completely open to Ryuuken's attack. Ryuuken from then on was unrelenting in his torture. A sequence of pulls and squeezes to Ishida's sex whilst his insides were fondled by fingertips had Ishida on the cusp of orgasm countless times but always that final release was denied to him reducing him to puddle of whimpers and tears. This time everything stopped completely, the touch to his front and his behind ended. Staring down, Ishida was met with the sight of Ryuuken, his hand clutching at Ishida's thigh that lay against his chest and hung over his shoulder. His face was sweating, his upper body rising with deep, hard breaths and his indigo eyes laced with a hunger that Ishida had never seen in him before.

"Uryuu…do you want me? Do you want this?" Ishida was breathless, mind working too slow to give an answer to his father's question. "We can still stop this, stop here and you'll be safe."

"NO! No, I want…I want…" Ishida gasped, desperation filling him.

"Want what Uryuu? I need you to tell me, I need you to want this, I need you to want me. Beg me Uryuu, beg me!" Ryuuken growled this, voice overflowing with need.

"Yes! Please…please, I want this, I need this. I need you inside me so badly, please don't stop here, don't stop here, I want this…I want you…Ryuuken!" It was unclear at this point who it was that was really begging but that did not delay Ryuuken in finally taking what he had so desperately wanted for so long. In one thrust he buried himself inside his son, the one push giving him the ecstasy that he had always dreamed of gaining from his son and more.

"URYUU!"

At this thrust, Ishida screamed out, loud and long at the force that plunged into him and pounded against his prostate. A sensation of the like he thought he would never feel again, till his father tersely pulled out of him and then slammed into him again causing a second scream from Ishida's worn throat. Apart from the moans, grunts, whimpers and the cries, the only words that could be heard from them were each other's names as they fucked to highs that neither of them had ever reached before. Ryuuken could barely think of how to describe the incredible heat of the deep, virginal cavern, immersed in only the feeling of the friction between the wet walls and the skin of his cock of which they clung to.

Ishida's body undulated frantically, trying to take as much of Ryuuken in as possible, ever so near to the all important climax. Both of them had almost reached it but Ryuuken still felt there was one more thing needed to satisfy him. Squinting through sweat covered brows, Ryuuken took this chance to look down from his raised position and take in all of his beautiful son into his eyes and engrave it into his memory. Hair wet from exertion, face rose-pink and panting, body glowing in the blue light shining from the Moon into the training room, finely showing off the flecks of small wounds all over his son's body. Ryuuken knew he would have hated himself for marring the precious skin, if he had not known what having them there meant for the both of them. The Quincy cross glinting faintly on his torso, his Uryuu looked the very picture of ethereal magnificence, of which Ryuuken had to taste once more.

Ryuuken lowered to kiss Ishida, stretching his legs further apart and opening his body wider to the onslaughts as the thigh that rested on his father lowered with him. Straining to consume each other's lips, orgasm hit them both. Scorching hot cum spurt forth from Ryuuken's slit coating Ishida's insides, pouring into him excessively throughout the last few thrusts. Ishida froze and stiffened as his orgasm ripped through him from the very outer parts of his body to depths within him he was never aware of, cum shooting out from his throbbing dick. In the far reaches of his mind, Ishida noted that as he fell into sea of unconsciousness, that this time it really did feel like he was drowning.

~oOo~

Ishida awoke behind closed eyes, ebbing waves of orgasm still lapping at his extremities as he slowly regained his spatial awareness. Ishida was glad to find that he was alone and already mostly dressed, giving him time to process what he had just been through. He did feel a sense of shame at what he did but not so much because of the unforgivable act he had experienced with his father. For afterall, he had had plenty of time to reason with himself about what he really wanted but rather he felt ashamed and embarrassed of the extent of pleading and imploring that Ryuuken had managed to reduce him too. His plan of dominating over his father had not been able to stand up to Ryuuken's own will to dominate but he supposed, he couldn't win every time. At least this time it didn't feel too bad to lose, so thought Ishida with a wry smile.

Clambering up like a newborn foal, Ishida rose to his feet. Given the recent assault to his body, this was a harder task than he thought as he sought to lean his upper body against a nearby ledge. Whilst resting there, trying to recover his strength, the last person in the world he expected to see in the underground chamber appeared before him. Urahara Kisuke and with him was the knowledge that provided Ishida with a loophole that would allow him to set off to Hueco Mundo. Upon this discovery Ishida rejoiced, for not only had he managed to get his Quincy powers, he finally got the man he desired so much and now he had the chance to associate with the Shinigami again, free from consequence. It seemed, Ishida chuckled to himself whilst leaving an apologetic note for his father, sometimes he really could win them all.

~oOo~

When his son had blacked out, Ryuuken gently eased himself out of him. Redressing Uryuu's lower half, Ryuuken threw off the shirt made useless by his son's attack to the buttons and left to retrieve another and to clean the wound on his hand made by his son's swift shot of an arrow. On his return he found his son was gone, in his place only a note lay.

"Looks like he escaped." A voice called out from behind, greatly alarming Ryuuken though he managed to hide it well.

"How did you get in here, Kurosaki?" asked Ryuuken, desperately wanting to know how the bearded man had entered when only himself and his son were supposed to be the ones to possess that knowledge. Ryuuken would know not what to do if Kurosaki Isshin had entered but ten minutes earlier and witnessed their forbidden coupling.

"You let him go on purpose didn't you?" Ryuuken, relieved to find that it seemed that Isshin had not seen them, of course chose not to reveal the truth of their situation and dodged the question whilst lighting his usual post sex cigarette.

"That's none of your concern. I returned his Quincy powers to him. Whether he uses them or kills them is upto him...as well as whether he lives or dies."

"What a terrible father." said Isshin.

"Better than you," '…in more ways than one' Ryuuken humorously mused to himself, wondering in what ways he should punish his disobedient son for running away, thereby leaving Ryuuken completely unprepared for Isshin's next insinuating statement.

"Yeah…I know."

~oOo~

**A/N: **So there you have it. I hope you liked it. Please review if you did...or didn't. Either way I'd be happy to hear your opinions.

Also just to point out, that last scene is taken straight out of Bleach. I did my best to see how I could twist those words. It's also making me think if it'd be worth making a story extra. Isshin and Urahara obviously know what just went on with our two Quincies.


End file.
